à armes égales
by ylg
Summary: manga/Brotherhood, minifics sur Briggs :: 4ème vignette : Buccaneer, vrai. 5e: Farman/Olivia. 6e: Olivia vs Roy. 7e: Miles & Olivia. 8e: Buccaneer, fin. 9e: Olivia, direct. 10 et 11es: Farman débarqué à Briggs. 12e: Farman/Olivia ? 13e: où Olivier essaie de s'entourer des meilleurs éléments. MàJ, 14e: et ça marche. ::gen, het::
1. Olivia, à armes égales

Olivia refuse d'être fourrée dans le même sac que son _petit_ frère ("l'équipe d'à côté", /s/3381484/ ), alors si un jour j'ai d'autres ficlets sur les soldats de Briggs je les mettrai ici.

* * *

**Titre : **à armes égales  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom : **FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnage : **Olivia Mira Armstrong  
**Rating : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **Arakawa Hiromu

**Thèmes : **« à armes égales », contrainte accessoire « elle » pour 31 jours (15 décembre 09)  
**Nombre de mots : **300

oOo

On dit souvent que pour faire carrière dans l'armée, une femme doit être encore plus forte que les hommes. Foutaises, pour Olivia : pour faire carrière dans l'armée, il faut être le plus fort, point, et le sexe ne joue pas. Quant à elle, elle sait où elle se place. Ses capacités en stratégie et sa dextérité sont des atouts de poids ; si en matière de force brute, elle n'est pas aussi performante qu'elle le souhaiterait, elle compense par souplesse et vitesse de réaction.

À la veille de l'affrontement final, elle fourbit son sabre en révisant mentalement le moment où elle se mesurera au Généralissime. Qu'il soit homoncule ou humain, quelles que soient ses capacités, elle pense pouvoir le battre, et être d'ailleurs la seule dans la faction rebelle à en être capable.  
Roy Mustang ne vaut pas tripette en combat au corps à corps, et ses chiens de garde non plus ; ils ont plus l'habitude de viser à distance, et ils n'auront pas ce luxe.  
Pour la question de tirer l'épée au contraire, elle n'a pas son pareil. Son frère et Mustang pourront affronter les êtres surnaturels, et les soldats ordinaires leurs vis-à-vis, elle-même se réserve Bradley.

Et ça n'est pas seulement parce qu'il faudra se battre en duel, au sabre ; il y a aussi la question du mode de pensée :  
Mustang rêverait d'un pouvoir légitime donné par le peuple, en reconnaissance de ses bonnes intentions ? C'est stupide. Seule la force donne aval. Et parce que force elle a, elle est à même de s'emparer du pouvoir.  
Parce qu'elle est certaine de comprendre comment les dirigeants actuels fonctionnent – et pour cause, parce qu'elle partage une bonne partie de leurs vues – elle est la mieux armée pour les affronter, prévoir leurs mouvements, et les écraser.


	2. Olivia vs Raven, proposition indécente

j'ai hésité entre ce recueil et celui sur les sales types de l'armée ("sombres secrets, /s/3371598/ ) mais Olivia a été plus forte que Raven sur ce coup, donc...

**

* * *

Titre** : à quels ordres ?  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga/Brotherhood  
**Personnages/Couple** : Général Raven\Olivia Armstrong  
**Gradation** : R / M  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt** : Général Raven/Olivia Armstrong, « proposition indécente »  
pour Laitue sur kyrielle 100 (mars '10)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : arc de Briggs... mais ça fait si longtemps maintenant, c'est fou comme le temps vite !  
**Avertissement** : bdsm  
**Nombre de mots** : 175

oOo

La proposition de Raven de remplacer son armée à elle, ses petits gars spécialement entraînés et endurcis, pour une troupe inconnue, non rompue à son autorité et juste pas naturelle, était indécente en soi. Elle n'abandonnerait pas ses soldats pour d'autres.  
Mais en plus, il se permettait de lui faire cette étrange avance en lui caressant la main et souriant d'un air bien trop entendu. Quand il disait régnons ensemble, ça n'était pas pour lui proposer un honnête siège au haut-commandement, mais bien une place d'objet décoratif à ses genoux.

Olivia se retint à grand' peine d'abord de lui passer simplement son épée à travers le corps, ensuite de le prendre au mot et d'imposer ses règles du jeu.  
Raven n'était pas laid à regarder et avait un corps en bon état. N'eut été sa personnalité imbuvable, elle aurait pu le considérer comme attirant. Voyons…

« _Entendons-nous bien : je ne vous 'suivrai' pas. Je veux être _au-dessus_ de vous. Et sous _mon_ commandement _total_, _vous _aurez les mains liées et n'agirez qu'avec ma permission. Mmh… »_


	3. Nord vs Est

baaah, Buccaneer et Miles ne sont pas encore dans le menu déroulant des personnages ?

**

* * *

Titre** : un peu de rivalité de bon aloi  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist (manga/Brotherhood)  
**Personnages** : des haut-gradés, les soldats de Briggs, et ceux de l'Est aussi  
**Gradation** : G /  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt** : « Dans un mois on y est encore! » d'après Benebu  
pour la case n°25 d'un bingo d'écriture, laquelle cachait « les soldats de Briggs »

**Nombre de mots** : 170

oOo

Les entraînements joints nord/est, pour les officiers commandants c'est l'occasion de prouver leur mérite, pour les autres officiers témoins de l'affaire, du spectacle gratuit, et pour les troupes...

- Non mais quelle bande de boulets ces types.  
- Remuez-vous un peu le cul, à ce rythme dans un mois on y est encore !  
- Boulets vous-mêmes ! Nous au moins on n'est pas en fourrure en plein été !  
- Vous appelez ça tirer ? Vous seriez fichus de rater un ours des cavernes dans un couloir...  
(- Techniquement, si on se retrouve face à un ours des cavernes dans un couloir en général il est déjà trop tard pour tirer.)

Tant que les accrochages verbaux n'amoindrissent pas les performances, le général Grumman s'en amuse grandement :  
- Ah ha, rien de tel qu'un peu de rivalité entre factions pour renforcer l'esprit et les performances d'équipe.  
Le général Armstrong préfère s'en moquer :  
- Vous croyez qu'ils y en a pour faire traîner les choses exprès pour pénaliser les autres ?


	4. Buccaneer, la vraie vie

note : cette ficlet a été pour la première fois publiée dans le recueil des "oubliés" de l'armée ("chair à canon", /s/3462803/ ), avant que je ne crée un nouveau recueil spécial Briggs... et ça devaiit dater de courant 2007, environ ?

**

* * *

Titre :** dur  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnage :** Capitaine Buccaneer  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer : **Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème :** 52 saveurs #38, "dur, mais tellement plus vrai"  
Spoil éventuel : le personnage de Buccaneer du QG Nord apparaît, il me semble, au tome 16, mais ça ne spoile rien en soi. Si vous ne le connaissez pas, ça pourrait aussi bien être à peu près n'importe quel militaire non nommé. D'ailleurs, si cette fic vous fait penser à un autre, vous me dites à qui ?  
130 mots

oOo

Quelqu'un lui a demandé, une fois, comment il vivait de côtoyer la mort chaque jour. De traverser les champs de bataille et d'y risquer si souvent de rester sur le carreau.  
Il a répondu que ça lui était égal : ce n'est pas parce qu'on _risque_ de mourir qu'il faut tout de suite s'arrêter de vivre. Après tout, on meurt tous un jour ou l'autre.  
Même, chaque fois qu'il part à l'assaut justement, il se sent intensément en vie. Quand il en revient aussi, d'ailleurs.  
Alors, il n'avait pas peur de mourir ?  
Peur, non. Ça l'embêterait terriblement, mais au moins, il saurait qu'il aura été utile à quelque chose en laquelle il croit.  
Ça suffit largement, comme raison de vivre.


	5. FarmanOlivia, s il pouvait

**Titre** : Reine  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga/Brotherhood  
**Personnages/Couple** : Watteau Farman/Olivier Armstrong  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème **: 2#22, « Les possibilités frappent à la porte de mon cœur » pour 52 saveurs  
**Promp**t **: **Watteau Farman/un membre de la famille Armstrong sur fic sur demande  
**Note** : version 3/3 ;  
vous pouvez trouver les deux autres dans les recueils de l'équipe d'Alex ("l'équipe d'à côté : /s/3381484/15/ ) et des soldats de Briggs ("à armes égales" : /s/5817546/4/ )

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : tome 17, il me semble ?  
**Nombre de mots** : 300

oOo

On a dit à Watteau Farman qu'on l'envoyait sur la frontière drachmienne, dans les Monts Briggs, sous les ordres du Général Armstrong. Un membre de la famille du Major de sa connaissance, à n'en pas douter ; dans l'ignorance de son prénom, il se l'était représenté comme un frère aîné, plus grand, tout aussi musclé voire peut-être même plus, avec une moustache plus imposante et plus d'étincelles. Un tableau effrayant… Était-ce donc un si grand crime que d'aider Roy Mustang à atteindre le sommet, qu'il faille punir si durement cette tentative ?

Quand il _la_ rencontra effectivement, il crut rêver. Grande, certes, mais heureusement pas autant que son frère, infiniment plus belle que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer si on lui avait suggéré de s'attendre une « sœur Armstrong », et réellement imposante. Une reine des glaces.

Quand il se présenta et énonça qu'il avait servi sous les ordres du Colonel Mustang, elle eut pour lui un sourire méprisant. Et aux côtés de son frère ? elle le rembarra : peu lui importait d'où il venait et ce qu'il avait fait avant d'arriver à l'extrême Nord d'Amestris ; tout ce qu'elle voulut savoir c'est ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant sous ses ordres à elle. Même sa famille ne comptait pas : _l'armée_ était une grande famille ; les liens du sang ne comptaient pas, que ceux forgés au combat. Une volonté de fer dans un gant de velours, cette femme : il réalisa qu'elle était dangereuse, bien plus qu'un hypothétique grand frère ressemblant juste à Armstrong en plus fort. Parce qu'elle en était bien différente.

Elle avait beau être dure et froide, elle rayonnait d'un charisme certain. Si elle lui demandait de trahir Mustang pour la suivre elle, il ne saurait que répondre. À cette idée, son cœur s'emballa.


	6. RoyOlivia, infatuation

**Titre** : _the masochism tango_  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages/Couple** : Roy Mustang, Olivier Mila Armstrong  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème **: 2#41, « Au café des Narcissiques » pour 52 saveurs  
**Nombre de mots** : 600 et des brouettes

oOo

Installez Roy et Olivier au même endroit ; Reine des glaces versus Alchimiste du Feu.  
Arriver à la dégeler ? Il aimerait bien mais c'est loin d'être gagné d'avance. Pour l'orgueil de Roy ça serait une satisfaction immense...  
Sauf qu'Olivier ne tirerait elle aucune fierté à avoir ce type à sa botte. À ses yeux il n'a pas assez la classe pour qu'elle se vante de l'avoir à sa botte ou de le repousser. Enfin, elle accepte quand même l'invitation, juste pour voir. Sait-on jamais... il a l'air si sûr de lui, peut-être a-t-il des ressources cachées et pourra-t-elle en tirer quelque chose. Et si comme elle le pense ce n'est que de l'esbroufe... il lui procurera au moins un peu d'amusement.

Parce qu'ils sont beaux et intelligents, doués dans ce qu'ils font et qu'ils le savent – ça oui, ils en ont pleinement conscience – ils en tirent trop de fierté.

Se retrouvant face à face, chacun ne cherche même pas séduire l'autre mais à l'écraser définitivement, pour qu'il en reste assez pour reconnaître sa victoire.

Voyez-les échouer à vouloir séduire ou rallier l'autre à sa propre cause... puis se marcher sur les pieds, se bouffer le nez avec élégance, se faire d'autant plus de politesses qu'ils se détestent.  
Ces deux-là sont tellement imbus d'eux-mêmes qu'ils n'appliquent leurs efforts qu'à ceux qui leur résistent ; ils ne se donnent pas tant de peine pour ceux qu'ils séduisent naturellement. Une vraie paire de goujats, l'un autant que l'autre.

(Ça n'empêche pas leurs subordonnés respectifs de leur être fidèles envers et contre tout. Ni même de, ayant eu vent de l'événement, de venir les espionner discrètement pour se rendre compte par eux-mêmes de ce qui se passerait.

« …Moi je plains les tenanciers du café où ils s'affrontent, murmure Breda.  
- Non, non : ils feront ça verbalement seulement, un duel social en quelque sorte et n'en viendront pas aux mains – du moins, espérons-le... avance Miles.  
- Au pire, analyse Farman, le Colonel s'en sortira avec un pied écrasé ou une tape sur la main. Un petit châtiment corporel humiliant mais discret. Pas d'esclandre publique. En revanche, pour ce qui sera des insultes, voilées ou pas... »)

Roy a obtenu de commencer sa cour par un simple déjeuner ; tant pis s'il doit se ruiner en choisissant un café de prix, il sait d'avance qu'Olivier n'est pas du genre à se goinfrer de pâtisseries juste pour l'ennuyer, elle a sa ligne et sa tenue à surveiller. À moins que ?

« Mais arrêtez-moi si je me trompe, pour qui vit dans le grand Nord les couches de graisse ça protège du froid, non ?  
- Ne sous-estimez pas l'équipement mis au point par les hommes de Briggs pour résister aux conditions les plus extrêmes. Nous n'en sommes plus là... Bien sûr, pour un homme de votre carrure (gringalet ! pas de force ni physique ni morale !), il est possible que ça ne suffise pas. »

Les voir aussi proches et déballer le grand jeu, même sans aucun sous-entendu romantique, même si le seul amour dont ils fassent preuve ici est de l'amour propre exagéré, ça fait un peu grincer Riza des dents. Elle n'aime vraiment pas les voir se prêter à un tel jeu.

Mais il lui faut reconnaître honnêtement que c'est amusant à regarder, en un sens, comme contempler un orage ou un incendie peut être beau : de loin, à l'abri, quand on est sûr de ne pas s'y trouver pris.

Pour les témoins éclairés de leurs joutes, tant qu'ils sont rivaux, chacun cherchant à utiliser l'autre comme faire-valoir, ces deux-là restent en plutôt bons termes.  
Mais quand on les connaît un tant soit peu, comme eux, on réalise que s'ils avaient à coopérer... là ça clasherait à coup sûr et détruirait tout autour d'eux. Non, leur entente est impossible.


	7. Olivia et Miles, peau

**Titre** : sous l'uniforme  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnage** : major Miles, Olivier Mila Armstrong  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème **: 2#46, « Je veux croire que nous avons la même peau » pour 52 saveurs  
**Note : **ignore la femme de Miles  
**Nombre de mots** : 370

oOo

Peau mate, yeux rouges. Leur apparence est sans équivoque. Beaucoup les repèrent au premier coup d'œil et les jugent l'étiquette qui leur colle à la peau n'est pas flatteuse. Depuis toujours, Miles subit leur discrimination plus ou moins marquée, insidieuse ou ostentatoire. Il est habitué à sa propre peau mais ne se fait jamais vraiment aux regards dédaigneux qui s'y accrochent, aux quolibets ou à la pitié, même s'il fait bien semblant de ne plus les remarquer. Ils marquent toujours en profondeur mais ne le font plus rougir ni frémir. Ce qu'ils disent de sa peau ne la fait plus réagir.

Jusqu'au jour où il est mis sous les ordres d'Olivier Mila Armstrong.

Pour elle, seul compte l'uniforme. Il les rend tous identiques sous l'épaisse laine bleue tissée peu importe que la peau soit blanche comme neige, jaune désert, brun sud ou n'importe quel mélange de teinte : tant qu'elle recouvre des muscles capables et un cœur vaillant, ça lui va. toutes les peaux se font trouer de la même manière au combat et lâchent le même sang rouge.

Elle ne porte, vraiment, aucun intérêt aux différentes couleurs de peau seule compte la loyauté, et de ce jour, celle de Miles lui est toute acquise, entièrement, limite aveuglément. Compte aussi la force, et pour ça il ne se fait aucun souci : il est dur à la tâche et s'entretient avec sérieux. Ni l'exercice physique ni le froid – malgré le souvenir du pays chaud où vivaient ses ancêtres - ni les combats ne lui font peur. Il a confiance dans son corps, dans son cœur et dans sa chef. Et il sait qu'elle-même a confiance en lui en retour, autant qu'en ses autres subordonnés.

Il n'y a qu'une chose, une seule, qui le fasse encore souffrir, quant à sa peau : la croyance d'Olivier qu'ils ont tous la même, qu'il partage, il se prend parfois à la dépasser et rêver qu'elle le lui prouve directement, sa blancheur à elle et son hâle à lui si étroitement en contact qu'ils se fondraient en une seule peau sous leurs caresses.


	8. Buccaneer, honneurs

**Titre** : au champ d'honneur  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages** : des militaires d'Amestris, dont le capitaine Buccaneer  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème **: 2#50, « Témoignez-leur de bon gré tous les honneurs dûs » pour 52 saveurs  
**Continuité/Spoil **: fin de série – au moins chapitre 101  
**Nombre de mots** : 300 et des poussières

oOo

Ce qu'il y a de terrible dans une guerre civile, c'est qu'on est jamais bien sûr de qui sont les alliés, qui sont les ennemis. Une fois la bataille finie, comment différencier les cadavres : les héros ou les traîtres ?

Depuis le départ, Mustang a ordonné à ses hommes de tirer pour blesser, pas pour tuer. Il n'est pas question d'avoir sur les mains le sang de ceux qui restent des camarades – ça n'est pas leur faute s'ils sont loyaux envers un gouvernement dont ils ignorent qu'il ne le mérite pas.  
Et puis c'est une chose d'avoir à tuer des hommes inconnus, c'en est une autre d'avoir dans le viseur quelqu'un qu'on connaît déjà.

Amis ou ennemis, ils étaient tous membres d'une même nation, et tous humains à vrai dire : dans la mort, tous égaux. Plus question d'allégeances, enterrons avec eux les différents.

Qu'ils soient illustres comme le capitaine Buccaneer ou simples soldats sans nom, toutes les victimes seront honorées de la même façon.  
Quand tout sera fini et qu'on fera les comptes de toutes les disparitions au cours de cette étrange guerre, on célèbrera même, tant qu'à faire, un service à la mémoire de Raven, disparu dans des circonstances des plus mystérieuses : une fois qu'ils sont tombés au champ d'honneur, on leur pardonne tout.

C'est leur métier, que d'aller se battre, d'être sacrifiés sur le terrain pour l'avancée d'une stratégie, avec ou sans reconnaissance envers le devoir accompli. Sans faiblir, sans rechigner ; c'est grâce à eux que l'on est là ce soir, à débattre de la conduite à tenir pour demain.

Restera ensuite à juger les vivants, savoir lesquels sont des héros à honorer tout autant et lesquels faire payer. Mais cela attendra bien encore un peu.


	9. Olivia, droit au but

**Titre** : droit au but  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages/Couple** : Olivier Mira Armstrong, un OMC quelconque  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt **: « Avec un soupir, Girodelle s'avança pour répondre à cette voix moqueuse et indéniablement féminine, se prenant à rêver d'une autre sorte de passe d'armes. »  
d'après Alaiya sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (28 sept.-4 oct. '11) ;  
pour la grande FMA-Fest (Don't Forget: 3 October '11!)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Deux passes d'armes à peine suffisent à moucher le tocard qui cherchait noise à Olivier. Et l'assistance, tas de béotiens, au lieu d'admirer son efficacité, regrette que le duel ne se soit pas prolongé un peu, n'ait pas été plus... spectaculaire.

Olivier les méprise. Elle n'est pas là pour l'épate. Les gens qui font de grands moulinets et ont besoin de parer et contrer plus de trois fois perdent leur temps et leurs chances de vaincre. En escrime comme dans bien d'autres domaines il faut être rapide et précis et c'est tout. Droit au but, les feintes sont inutiles.


	10. Farman la bleusaille

**Titre** : une bleusaille  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages** : les soldats de Briggs vs Farman  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt**: Défi "Nouveau" sur mf 100 mots ;  
pour la grande FMA-Fest (Don't Forget: 3 October '11!)

******Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : arc de Briggs**  
Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- C'est qui, ce mec ?  
- Transfert spécial de Central.  
- Spécial comment ?  
- Spécial comme limogeage, je crois.  
- Pourquoi on nous l'envoie ? Genre on n'a que ça à faire, prendre en charge des rejets... pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas filé à la rase cambrousse du sud plutôt ?  
- Pas mon problème.  
- Sauf si on nous le refile. J'ai pas le temps de surveiller un blanc-bec.  
- Bah au moins il a l'air de se rendre compte tout seul qu'il est à peu près autant bienvenu ici qu'une danseuse de ballet, il devrait être capable de faire en sorte de se faire discret et obéissant ?


	11. Farman et Briggs, zennitude

**Titre** : calme mort...  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnage** : Watteau Farman  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt** : « Débarrassé de la seule attache qu'il a jamais eue, il se concentre dorénavant sur son seul et unique objectif : détruire Aizen. »  
d'après Alaiya  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (28 sept.-4 oct. '11) ;  
pour la grande FMA-Fest (Don't Forget: 3 October '11!)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : arc de Briggs**  
Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Zen, restons zen. Tout va bien. C'est pas grave. Ça va s'arranger.

Des gens quelque part loin à l'Est avaient inventé des méthodes de concentration et de relaxation que bien d'autres au pays auraient trouvées risibles. Watteau Farman ne portait pas pareil jugement surtout sans avoir essayé.

Justement, il était loin « du pays », dans un cadre qui s'y prêtait : un paysage vertigineux en monochrome. Quand il faut on fait feu de tout bois et il avait bien besoin de « feu ».

Alors, zen... Si ça pouvait lui faire oublier qu'autour de lui évoluaient ce qui ressemblait à des hommes préhistoriques !


	12. Havoc, FarmanOlivia, domi'

**Titre** : sous une telle femme...  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages/Couple** : Jean Havoc, Watteau Farman(/Olivier Armstrong)  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt **: « Seulement si tu arrives à avoir le dessus. »  
d'après Anders Andrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (28 sept.-4 oct. '11) ;  
pour la grande FMA-Fest (Don't Forget: 3 October '11!)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post-manga  
**Avertissements** : mention de D/s**  
Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Si tu arrives à avoir le dessus sur elle, mon vieux, j'te dis pas...

Farman, autrefois si à côté de la plaque pour tout ce qui était des choses de l'amour, ne tarissait plus dès qu'il était de près ou de loin question du Général Armstrong. Il était toujours à côté de la plaque en matière de discrétion, en tout cas, et à voir leurs anciens rôles inversés, Havoc se marrait doucement :

- Ben j'parie que non, que tu étais ravi de rester en dessous.

Et sans aucune honte :

- C'est vrai, que, elle fait des trucs formidables avec ses menottes.


	13. Olivia, les meilleurs éléments

**Titre** : les meilleurs éléments  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Fandom** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages** : Olivier Armstrong, un perso obscur non nommé, Winry Rockbell, Riza Hawkeye, Rebecca Catalina  
**Rating** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa

**Thème** : "les femmes savantes" pour 31 jours (29 juillet '12)  
**Note** : 600 mots ça fait un peu _beaucoup_ pour être rangé avec les ficlets, mais bon...

oOo

Le Général de Brigade Olivier Mira Armstrong n'est pas arrivée seule dans sa position au sommet. Son ascension dans les rangs, elle l'a faite elle-même, oui, sans dépendre de personne, mais en choisissant soigneusement ses collaborateurs, ses subordonnées, des alliés qui pourraient lui renvoyer l'ascenseur. Elle a construit la base solide sur laquelle compter, pour s'appuyer et s'élever plus haut encore.  
Elle est plutôt satisfaite du résultat obtenu, d'ailleurs. Si elle ne l'était pas, elle serait en train de travailler plus dur encore pour rectifier la situation. Mais elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, elle a bien calculé.

À Briggs, loin de Central mais sur une position stratégique, elle est à la fois libre de faire mener à bien les recherches qu'elle veut pour augmenter sa puissance, et liée par ses obligations de défendre la frontière : un poste à hautes responsabilités, qu'elle remplit avec diligence et efficacité, et qui lui vaut des honneurs parmi les planqués de Central. L'équilibre est parfait.

Elle s'est adjoint des soldats durs et tout aussi efficaces qu'elle. Des experts en armes de toutes sortes. De bons médecins avec tout juste ce qu'il faut d'éthique et de créativité. Des conseillers dans des domaines les plus divers qui puissent avoir une application militaire.  
Elle a suffisamment d'instruction et d'imagination pour voir où il lui en manque encore.  
Même si la course aux armements n'est jamais finie, oui, dans l'ensemble elle est satisfaite du rythme auquel elle et son fort progressent.

Jusqu'à ce que débarquent en son fief des intrus non invités. La jeune mécanicienne qui les suit n'est pas aussi douée que celle qu'elle a déjà et qui lui donne pleinement satisfaction, mais elle est pleine de bonne volonté, de désir d'apprendre, et d'idées nouvelles. Elle promet beaucoup. Elle pourrait lui proposer de rester et de confronter son manque d'expérience de terrain « hiver » aux réalités, pour voir ce qu'elle va inventer pour rattraper ce qu'elle sait en théorie et combler ses lacunes sur le tas.  
Ou peut-être pas. Ou peut-être que si.

Olivier ne laisse jamais ses sentiments personnels se mettre en travers de son ambition, mais son envie d'ajouter cette Miss Rockbell à son équipe se heurte au souvenir d'un douloureux dépit. Elle lui rappelle un certain Lieutenant Hawkeye qui promettait énormément en matière d'expertise en armes à feu, qu'elle désirait instamment avoir sous ses ordres, et qui l'a envoyée paître. Elle ! Avec toute la diplomatie exigée par la hiérarchie, mais quand même. De même pour le Lieutenant Catalina.  
Olivier n'est pas restée sur cet échec, bien sûr, et s'est empressée de trouver d'autres éléments aussi brillants et plus obéissants pour les remplacer. Mais tout de même, ces deux-là, elle les aurait vraiment préférées à n'importe qui d'autre.

Elle se targue de ne pas faire de discrimination, ou alors de la discrimination positive. Si une femme peut être aussi bonne voire meilleure qu'un homme, il faut qu'elle admette aussi qu'un homme peut être aussi bon qu'une femme et elle ne doit pas avoir de regrets sur le fait que les experts en armes à feu qu'elle a pu s'aligner sont tous des hommes. Mais quand même... elle aimerait plus d'éléments féminins d'excellence sous ses ordres. Car il est vrai aussi qu'hommes et femmes ont leurs différences, même après avoir été formatés par l'Académie Militaire, et elle apprécierait un peu plus de diversité parmi ses troupes.

Alors oui. Même si pour l'instant elle est une civile sans lien évident avec l'armée, elle va trouver une excellente proposition à faire à cette petite Rockebll. Et dès que l'occasion se représentera, elle réessaiera de récupérer Catalina.


	14. Olivia et Briggs, les plus efficaces

**Titre** : les meilleurs des meilleurs  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnages** : Olivier Armstrong & Briggs  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones

**Prompt** : « Je vous ai fait mal, Commandant? »  
d'après Anders Andrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au o9 octobre '12 chez Drakys)

+ parce qu'il commençait sur le FMA-Day: _Don't Forget 3. oct. '1x_

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Commandant les troupes les plus féroces du pays, le Général Armstrong se sent supérieure à ses homologues du Sud, de l'Est et de l'Ouest même à ces planqués de Central qui ne savent plus ce qu'est une guerre frontalière depuis longtemps. L'Est se repose sur ses lauriers, le Sud et l'Ouest s'en sortent mal.  
Elle, elle a réuni des experts dans bien des domaines et ses hommes sont endurcis aux pires conditions. Et ils lui sont fidèles. Ses rivaux prétendent qu'au lieu de suivre les ordres d'en haut elle a réuni une armée personnelle. Si elle les prenait au mot...


End file.
